The Fax Experiment
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: One night Max goes for a flight to try and clear her head. She doesn't get quite what she wants, but the results are pleasant nonetheless. FAXNESS!1!


The Fax Experiment  


Max flew through the sky, the wind brushed her hair from her shoulders. She almost didn't mind the cold, she loved the freedom. The air was clearer here. And she could think, back with the flock there was always the worry that Angel would catch her thoughts, and certain other imposing presences had been getting in the way lately. For some reason, Max just couldn't get a coherent thought through her mind when Fang was around.

Her head was all muddled. Earlier that day Fang had grabbed her hand in flight to help her onto a cliff. It was such a simple thing (gentlemanly too), and yet it sent her senses spinning. She had blushed and stuttered, and she almost fell over. It was so confusing, she wasn't sure what brought on these reactions. She was always cautious to trust Fang as a friend, he did leave her that one time, but something told her this was more than just friendliness. Do normal girls experience this? She wouldn't know. It was almost a sickness. But it was an unbelievable sickness that she just couldn't get enough of.

She heaved a deep sigh and tried to ignore her fluttering heart. The very thought sent her into a dizzy whirl. She shot into a dive to try and free her brain.

About ten meters the ground she began to have the distinct feeling that someone was directly behind her. She looked and did a double take as she saw a heavy form speeding towards her.

Max swore violently. How did they find the Flock?

She sped up, well, unless Itex had gotten really revolutionary, nothing could fly at her speeds.  
But before she even had the chance to truly start flight, the thing tackled her in the air. The spun off together, landing with a large smack. For a second Max struggled, trying to get it off her.

Until...

"_Fang." _The idiot was laughing!

"I scared you, didn't I?"

She was steaming mad. "Yes, do you have any idea how... uhm..."

Max trailed off as she noticed the rather suggestive position that they were in. He lay almost on top of her, but was supporting himself with his arms.

"Do I have any idea what?" He grinned smugly, but made not motions to change the situation. Max's face turned a bright red.

Fang was looking at her all... intense. She could feel his warmth radiating from him. His hand was brushing hers, and she couldn't help but wish that it was a little closer. He was breathing heavily, though from what she didn't know. The flight hadn't been very far. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she was certain he could hear it. She struggled with what to say. She opted that actions spoke better than words anyways.

Max bridged her body and rolled. Now _she _was on top.

But Fang didn't even lose that smug look...

Max stumbled away from him all together, positive that her face was the colour of a fire hydrant.  
"Max," Fang was suddenly so serious, "we need to talk."

He brushed his black bangs out of his eyes and reached, cautiously, for Max's hand.

She withdrew it. "_You _are telling _me _that we need to talk? What happened to Mr. Emotionless?"

The look in Fang's eyes was so unbelievably sad that Max couldn't help but inch a little closer.

"I can't say that I'm always proud of the way that I act, Max, but we need to be honest with each other. For the flock, for the fight against Itex, for me. And most of all, for you. Because I know that you've been miserable as of late, and I can't stand it! Do you understand what pain I go through when I see you sad?"

"Yes." Max's voice came out small and weak. She was glad that she was sitting on the ground, because she wasn't sure whether or not her legs could hold her at the moment.

"No Max, I really don't think you do." The boy's voice came out bitter and helpless, and Max had the unseemly desire to hug him.

"Yes, Fang. I feel the same way. And it's worse, because I never know what you're feeling. To me, you seem miserable all of the time."

Fang's eyes brighten a little bit. "I'm sorry Max, I don't mean to be so closed, it's just..."

"It's just what?" Max whispered.

"It's just, if I show you how happy I am around you, I'm always so terrified that you'll figure out how I feel."

Max couldn't breath for a second. "And how is that?"

Fang hesitated. "I love you Max. Not how I love the rest of the flock, I love you in a different way. It's so terrible!"

Max felt like her heart was about to explode. Was this what she had been waiting for? Yes. A giant grin lit her face. "I love you too Fang!" Max wrapped her arms around him. "When you kissed me before, I just thought that you were messing with my head. I'm so glad that you feel the same way."

Fang pulled her against his strong chest and held her tight. "Never leave me."

"Never," Max whispered, "no matter how hard I tried I don't think that I could."

With that, Fang kissed her. He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. Max would've sworn that she was in heaven. If she couldn't feel her fingers running through his hair and on his muscles, if she couldn't feel his hands around her waist, in her locks, touching her face, she would never have believed that it was real.

Fang broke away for a second. "Max, do you think we could, you know, be together, forever?"

Max looked surprised. They generally got by on a day-to-day basis. Forever seemed so long. "Yes," she said, without hesitation, "forever and always." Fang nodded, satisfied, and promptly restarted the kiss.

They couldn't get enough of each other. They were pressed so tightly together that Max could feel the buttons on his shirt against her stomach. His hands lay firmly on her waist, ensuring that she stayed close to him. Her hands were around his neck, and she stood ever so slightly on her tiptoes.

They kissed well into the morning, and then remarked, sadly, that they would have to go back to the flock.

Max flew upwards quickly, feeling the heat in her body at Fang's touch and considering what this meant. But she couldn't think of any consequences. All she could think of was Fang. All that she wanted to think of was Fang.

She laughed a little.

"What is it, dearest?" Fang asked.

"I was just thinking... well, that I can't think very clearly."

"Oh, and is that a problem?" He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

"Not at all," she smiled, "not at all."

**AN: This was a bit of a funny experiment in Faxness. I'm just waiting for the results. ;) Review please? You'll get Faxy cookies. :D **


End file.
